JNPR Spin-off
by sandersonreader
Summary: A third of the show's already dedicated to them, we might as well just give them a spin-off. (My first fan-fic, please keep the critiques constructive. I don't own anything.)
1. Chapter 1

The battle was over, and the Atlesian forces were mopping up the last of the Grimm. Professor Goodwitch had sealed the breach, which meant Jaune had a chance to relax. He was still having a hard time processing what had happened.

Grimm.

In Vale.

Not even on the outskirts, right in the center of downtown. Jaune could only imagine what this would do to the general populace. The feelings of security that the walls of Vale provided would be shattered, people would grow fearful and angry, which would make the Grimm bolder.

"That's why we're here, I guess" he smiled, putting those worries aside for now. He rose, and scanned the area for his team. Pyrrha was inspecting her equipment, making sure it remained in perfect condition. This was her custom after any battle. A warrior was only as good as their weapons.

Ren sat some distance away, breathing deeply to regain his strength. The battle had been a long one, and Ren's endurance wasn't the highest. Jaune often felt it was his only weakness in battle.

He gave a start when he realized that Nora wasn't by Ren's side. He looked around frantically, realizing she was nowhere to be found. He saw Ruby and Yang nearby. "Have either of you seen Nora?"

Ruby laughed, "She's leading the mop up."

Jaune smiled, relieved, "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. Just wish she'd told me before running off."

Yang smirked, "What are you her dad?"

"No, but I'm her leader. And this is still a battlefield. It's my job to at least know where my team is in battle."

"Look at you Vomit boy! Falling right into the leader role." Yang gave him a playful slug on the shoulder. She was as glad as anyone to see him improving and stepping up as a leader.

"Don't worry" Ruby assured him, "she had an entire battalion of Atlesian Knights at her back. She'll be fine."

"How's your team?"

"We're fine" Yang responded, a little aggressively. Jaune saw the look of concern that Ruby shot her, and wisely excused himself so the sisters could talk. He found Weiss and Blake lounging next to one of the train cars that had ended up outside the tunnel. He was momentarily surprised by the lack of butterflies he felt looking at Weiss. Not two days ago his stomach had done somersaults when he saw her, but now there was only a faint stirring.

"Guess that means I'm over her", he thought. Setting her up with Neptune and spending the dance with Pyrrha seemed to have done the trick.

Blake waved to him, "How's it going Jaune?"

"Not bad, a few bumps and bruises, but no complaints."

"Looks like Pyrrha's training has been paying off."

"Well I've still got a ways to go bef-"

He was interrupted by three almost simultaneous events. First, Weiss and Blake's auras warned them of danger, and they dove out of the way. Second, Jaune saw and sensed their danger and darted forward with his shield raised. Third a large Faunus started his massive chainsaw as he descended on Weiss's former position from the top of the train car.

Jaune caught the blow on his shield and angled it to skid off his shield and strike the ground, at which point he brought his Crocea Mors down in a powerful blow that would've severed the Faunus hands if it weren't for his aura.

It did, however, succeed in causing the Faunus to drop his weapon.

Jaune followed up with a powerful backhanded swing, striking the Faunus' face with the hilt of Crocea Mors, and a kick to the ribs. The Faunus recovered quickly and tackled Jaune to the ground, causing him to drop Crocea Mors. He attempted to bring a powerful blow down on Jaune's head, but his knuckles instead met his shield. As the blow connected, Jaune heard a crack, and the Faunus cried in pain as he grabbed his wrist. Jaune brought his feet under the Faunus' ribs and pushed off, shoving him onto his back. The Faunus began to scramble for his weapon, only to be stopped when Jaune leapt on his back and locked in a sleeper hold, his sword and shield forgotten. Jaune held the grip for half a minute, until he felt the Faunus go limp.

After a moment Jaune crawled to his feet, and saw Weiss and Blake, weapons drawn, but staring at him in shock.

"What?"

Blake was the first to break the silence, turning to Weiss with a slight smirk. "Did Jaune just…"

Weiss interrupted her, "Yes, yes he did."


	2. Chapter 2

Nora was ecstatic!

Of course she was always excitable, having more energy than she knew what to do with, and having brought it upon herself to cancel out Ren's quiet and somber attitude with a happy and energetic attitude. But she was really excited for her teams leader, having just beaten what she'd heard to be a truly formidable saw an opportunity to boost her friends confidence, and she took it!

This guy was bigger than Yatsuhashi!"

"Not even close", Jaune replied with a small smile.

"He had two double sided chainsaws"

"It was one chainsaw, with one blade."

"He was a General in the White Fang!"

"He was a lieutenant."

"Jaune beat him down with his bear hands!"

"You weren't even there Nora!"

"Nevertheless" Ren interjected, "It was an impressive fight."

"It shows how much you've improved" Pyrrha added.

"Well from the sounds of things Weiss did most of the work on the train, and then he was in said train when it crashed. I doubt he was at a hundred percent."

Nora looked across the table at team RWBY. The normally chipper and pleasant girls all looked tired, downtrodden, and just a little depressed.

"You guys okay?" Nora asked "You should be happy you just completed your first successful mission!"

"Some success" Weiss groaned "that brute tossed me around like a little child."

"Geez Weiss, way to rain on Jaune's parade" Yang chastised.

"I'm not saying you didn't do great out there Jaune. You really are getting better, but I hit him with everything I had and he kept coming. As soon as he got hold of me, it was all over."

Yang sighed. "I had the opposite problem. I got my ass kicked by a girl shorter than Ruby because I couldn't land a single hit on her. She made beating me look easy. It was all a game to her."

"And we couldn't even stop the train.: Ruby added, "Plus, without Crescent rose, I was totally defenseless. Roman Torchwick beat me like a rag doll."

"And we still don't know what the White Fang's planning or who's really behind all this." Blake concluded.

Nora was confused, "I thought Torchwick was running the show."

"So did we, but the more I think about it the more it doesn't add up. Torchwick's a thief, and he's never hesitated to commit murder, but he's never been a terrorist. Whatever's going on, It goes beyond him, and beyond the White fang."

Nora was surprised. Team RWBY had clearly feeling down on themselves. She tried to think pf something to say, but it was Jaune who spoke up.

"So, you guys found out you're not perfect. That's okay. You get up, you learn, and you do better the next time. I've learned the hard way that this life won't be easy, but you guys made it into Beacon, which means the people in charge knew you could handle it."

Everyone at the table smiled at these simple words of encouragement, especially Pyrrha.

"At least you guys lived to fight another day, If I'd been out there I probably would've ended up dead."

And just like that, Pyrrha's mood did a 180

"Dammit Jaune would you quit talking like that?!"

She stormed off in frustration. Jaune watched her leave, a confused look on his face.

"What was that about?"

"SHE'S INTO YOU!"

Nora had seized Jaune by the collar and was shaking him violently. She herself was surprised by her outburst, but she'd watched this drama play out for too long.

"How do you not see it?"

"I do see it" it was barely a whisper.

Nora saw the sheepish embarrassment in his eyes and stood up, grabbing his shoulder.

We need to talk."

* * *

Ren found himself alone with Team RWBY, and decided to give his final thoughts to the girls.

"Self-deprecating humor aside, Jaune's right. You're still one of the best teams at Beacon. People are counting on you, on us, to keep going, even when we stumble."

With that, he stood up and left. after a moment, he chose to find Pyrrha. She was clearly frustrated, and he felt like getting some similar frustrations off his chest as well. He found her on the roof, which was usually her and Jaunes training area. She turned as he approached.

"I'm sorry for exploding like that."

"I understand."

She regarded him skeptically, clearly unsure if he did. "He just doesn't realize how scared I am that something will happen to him. How I'd feel if we lost him."

"They don't always understand how much simple words hurt" Ren agreed quietly.

"Exactly! When they joke about getting killed, or when he talks about other girls, or how some other boy will ask me out…"

"Or when she reminds me that we're not together, together."

Pyrrha looked at Ren in shock. She looked into his eyes, and saw her own pain reflected in his eyes.

* * *

Nora practically dragged Jaune into a private corner of the courtyard.

"You know she likes you?"

"She practically declared her undying love for me at the dance."

"And you haven't asked her out yet?"

"I haven't exactly had time to think about it."

"About what? She's beautiful, smart, talented. She's your best friend at this academy. Don't you like her?"

"I'm not sure. I feel differently about her, and I'm over Weiss, but I don't know if I like her, or if I just feel obligated to like her now that I know she likes me."

"It's not that complicated Jaune."

"No? Then why aren't you and Ren together?"

"We are-"

"Together, together."

* * *

"I thought-"

"That I was the reason for that?" Ren finished with a small smile, "Believe it or not, I asked her out before we came to Beacon, but she said she just wanted to be friends."

"But she never leaves your side! Most people already think your dating!"

"It doesn't make sense to me either. Of course, it doesn't make much sense for you and Jaune to not be together either."

* * *

"That's a whole different kind of complicated" Nora responded defensively "suffice to say, I've decided that I'll never fall in love."

"Well that's just depressing. You clearly like him."

"It's the choice I've made. Drop it."

* * *

"What is wrong with those two?"

"What's wrong with us? If you asked Jaune out he'd probably say yes."

"If you talked to Nora she'd probably tell you what she's worried about and you could work it out."

"You first" he challenged.

She was silent after that, realizing that neither of them had the courage.

* * *

"I'd like to try with Pyrrha, but I'm scared of hurting her if it doesn't work out."

"At least you and Pyrrha have a chance."

"You're full of cryptic one-liners tonight aren't you?"

"Like I said, It's complicated."

"Mr. Arc, Ms. Valkyrie" the two were interrupted by Professor Goodwitch. "I've contacted the sheriff you're team was meant to shadow for your mission, and he has agreed to allow you're team to resume your mission tomorrow."

They looked at her in shock at this information.

"While your teams help today was appreciated, you are still expected to complete your own assigned mission. Due to the events of today there has been a spike in Grimm activity around his village, and they need all the help we can offer. You leave tomorrow morning. I suggest your team get some rest."

"Understood Professor" Jaune responded, "Ren should be happy to hear that."

* * *

He and Nora found Ren and Pyrrha in their dorm and gave them the news.

"They're sending us in even though there's increased Grimm activity?" Pyrrha asked, concern in her voice.

"They need all the help they can get, but they wouldn't send us in if they didn't think we could handle it" Jaune reassured, "It sounds like the job will be tougher than we expected, so lets get some rest."

Within minutes they were all dozing off, trying to prepare mentally for the day ahead. Before he fell asleep, Jaune decided to further reassure Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha?"

"Yes Jaune?"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"That's alright."

"We'll watch one anothers backs out there, and we'll all come back alive. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

They were seen off by Team RWBY, all of whom seemed cheerier than they had the previous evening, though still a little subdued.

"Take care of each other okay?" Ruby said, with a look of genuine concern for her friends.

"Don't worry" Pyrrha said, "Jaune promised we'd all come back alive, and an Arc never goes back on his word." She looked at him, and despite her smile, she hoped he understood that she was determined to see that promise fulfilled.

The teams parted, and JNPR boarded the bullhead. Jaune spent most of the flight with his head between his legs, while Pyrrha rubbed his back.

She turned to Ren. "So what's so special about this particular sheriff?"

"Sherriff Tong and I were trained by the same sensei. She was his best student. I thought it would be nice to meet her."

"I didn't realize you were privately trained" Jaune called from between his legs.

"Ren and I were born in a small village." Nora said, "There weren't many combat schools around, so he was trained by a local sensei, and I was mostly self-taught. What about you Jaune? Where did you get you're training?"

It was an innocent question, but Pyrrha felt Jaune stiffen a little at the question. She suddenly remembered that Ren and Nora still weren't aware of Jaune's fake transcripts.

"I got most of my training from my dad and sisters, and Pyrrha" Jaune said simply.

Pyrrha quickly changed the subject "So what's the story with this village we're heading to?

"It's positioned in a fairly mountainous region" Ren replied "it's small enough and the mountains are rocky enough that the Grimm don't consider it worth the trouble. But with the breach in Vale-"

As if to complete that statement they reached a mountain checkered with what must have been thousands of Grimm. The steepness of the mountain and rocky terrain seemed to be keeping the Grimm at bay, but with so many gathering, it was clear that several would likely trickle through to reach the village.

"Nobody feels safe. Everyone's afraid, and everywhere is vulnerable to the Grimm" Jaune concluded, his motion sickness seemingly forgotten.

After a couple seconds he began to laugh, "I can just hear the 'grim' puns Yang would've made if she'd heard that statement."

The rest of his team began to laugh, which took their minds off the army of Grimm below them, and to the village they were on their way to help.

* * *

The bullhead was greeted by a tall blonde woman in a sheriff's uniform, and a well-muscled man with black hair and sideburns past his ears.

"Welcome to Melas, Team JNPR" the woman greeted with a cool manner, "I'm sheriff Tong. I hope your team got plenty of rest last night, because I'm going to put you to work."

"Whatever you need Sheriff." Jaune replied "We're here to work and to learn."

"That's what I like to hear" She smiled. Follow me; I'll brief you on what I need on the way."

As they moved through the town, they noticed that the streets seemed mostly deserted, and most homes had the windows shut. However, as they continued their journey, they noticed a number of people looking through curtains at them, and men exiting their homes to inspect Team JNPR, sizing them up. Pyrrha noticed several skeptical looks directed at Jaune in particular.

"They expected more" she thought to herself. "They were hoping for full-fledged huntsmen, but they got a group of teenagers."

"As I'm sure you all know, with the attack on Vale yesterday, people are growing more nervous about their safety, which has drawn more Grimm to our outskirts. Normally when this happens I'll take anyone in the village who wants to kill Grimm, and lead a raid on the population."

Jaune nodded in understanding, "Thins the herds and raises moral among the citizens."

"As long as everyone comes back alive, yes. Usually I'll arm them all with guns so they can kill Grimm at a distance. Make them feel even safer. Unfortunately, with the dust shortage, and with so many Grimm out there, we need to save what dust we have for emergencies. This means this time around, I need to arm them with swords, spears, and shields."

"I'm guessing they haven't had much training with those weapons" Ren pointed out.

"That's where you come in. I want your team to train our volunteers on the basics of using those weapons."

Pyrrha saw Jaune grow pale at this tall order. Ren and Nora's unique fighting styles would make it difficult for training men armed with swords and spears, and Jaune had only just mastered the basics of sword play himself.

As if sensing their concern Tong added, "I don't need them to be qualified for the Vytal tournament. I don't plan on them fighting anything worse than your average ursa. Just give them a crash course on the basics, and teach them how to stay alive in a normal battle. That's the most important part of this, doing everything we can to make sure everyone gets back from the hunt alive."

Jaune gulped with the immense weight on his shoulder. Not only did he have the weight of his entire team on his shoulders, but now the lives of whoever had chosen to volunteer for this hunt.

Pyrrha placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. He returned the smile and turned back to the sheriff.

"We'll do everything we can."

* * *

As they entered the courtyard they found twenty nervous men and women lounging about, each carrying a shield, and either a sword or a spear. Some looked younger than Ruby, while others looked older than professor Ozpin. As they entered, Jaune saw all eyes turn to him and his team. He could practically hear the skepticism going through their minds right now.

"They're going to train us?

"They're just a bunch of kids."

"This is the best Beacon has to offer."

Sheriff Tong stood forward. "This is team JNPR, one of the finest teams at Beacon academy. They are going to teach you all the basics of melee weapons. Listen to them, and learn."

Jaune took a deep breath and stepped forward. "My name is Jaune Arc, team leader. These are my teammates, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. Everyone line up and take your stances, wide, and low to the ground. "

Pyrrha was surprised at the strength and authority in his voice. Any skepticism with his age was forgotten as everyone lined up, and took their best stances.

"Pyrrha, will you help me inspect their stances?" He strode to one end of the line and gave the man there a strong, one handed shove, testing his stance, and giving pointers. Pyrrha grinned, and followed suit.

The next two hours flew by, as Jaune showed the swordsmen the different stances and positions of sword play, while Pyrrha taught the spearmen how to thrust with spears. Ren and Nora quickly picked up on the basics being taught, and gave their own pointers here and there, Ren helping with footwork, while Nora tested shield strength and reflexes by randomly swinging Magnhild at random people in line, making sure their shields were up, and ready to defend. Sheriff Tong looked on with a smile. These teens had fallen right into the role of instructors, and the villagers were already picking up the basics. After two hours Sheriff Tong pulled Jaune aside.

"How are they doing?"

"They're fast learners. They seem to have the basics down at least."

"I think they're ready for another teacher" she smiled, "experience."


	4. Chapter 4

Team JNPR and Sheriff Tong led the small, nervous looking militia towards the outskirts of the village. Jaune had been a little apprehensive at first, though he had to admit it was safer than his first combat experience. At least these people got to walk to their first Grimm encounter.

As their journey continued, Sheriff Tong began to speak to Ren. "I understand you were taught by Sensei Hail?"

Ren smiled, "yes, he spoke very highly of you."

"Really?" Was the skeptical response

"He said you were less of a waste of space after he was done with you."

Sheriff Tong laughed at that, "I guess that's more of a compliment than he gave any other students. He wasn't exactly one for verbal praise. You had to watch for the nonverbal approval. A nod or approving grunt. I swear I once saw him crack a smile."

"I think he softened up on his canings beatings over time."

"He sounds pretty harsh" Jaune said, "I'm surprised your parents let you learn from him."

"I asked to learn from him. My mother had been one of his students, so she made sure I knew what I was getting into. My parents have always made sure I truly knew what I asked for, but they've never sheltered me."

"Of course not" the man who accompanied Sherriff Tong interjected, "I doubt any of your parents have sheltered you if they let you attend beacon."

Pyrrha couldn't help but notice an uncomfortable look flash on Jaune's face, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"I don't think I caught your name" Jaune said to the man.

"Cordon" the man responded, "I'm a temporary deputy to the sheriff."

"I don't see any weapons on you" Nora said curiously.

He grinned "I have my weapons right here." He held up his fingers, which extended into a deadly handful of claws.

"That's so cool!" Jaune exclaimed, "Are you a Faunus?"

"I am" he said a little taken aback, "puma based."

"By any chance" Pyrrha said "are you related to Tukson? He owned a book trade in Vale."

Cordon frowned "yes, he was my brother. Until someone decided to redecorate his store with his brains."

"I'm so sorry. I met him a couple times. He seemed very nice."

"Yes, he was."

"Did they ever find who killed him?"

"I'm afraid not. The police closed it as an anonymous hate-crime."

"Wait" Jaune said, "I remember you mentioning this, Pyrrha; this was the guy who was murdered in broad daylight right? How could they not have any witnesses?"

"Not many people going to book trades these days" Cordon mused bitterly. "I kept trying to tell my brother that his business would get no customers, but he loved books too much. Something about the smell."

"I know a few faunus like that" Pyrrha said, thinking of Blake and Velvet. "They pick up on the smell and sound of the pages better than we humans do. Guess scrolls will never be able to replace that."

"That's pretty much how Tukson used to explain it" Cordon smiled, fond memories of his brother playing in his mind's eye.

* * *

A few yards outside of the village Sheriff Tong led them to a path.

"This path is the only safe way to the village by foot" she explained. "Most Grimm try to climb the mountain, and the few that survive the climb get shot down by snipers in guard towers. However, with the collective fear of the villagers, an unfortunately high number have been using the path. Grimm aren't too bright, but they do learn. If too many find the path, we don't have the man-power to drive them back."

"So we go down the path, and let the militia kill any minor Grimm we find. If we kill enough we can convince the Grimm that the path is just as dangerous as the rest of the mountain" Jaune summarized.

"So far we've only seen beowolves coming up the path, and only in small groups, but those groups have been getting bigger, and more frequent."

"It would probably be best to have everyone work in teams for now, so they can watch each other's backs." Pyrrha interjected.

"Sounds good" Jaune said.

They had everyone team up in pairs, a swordsman, and a spearman, and then proceeded down the path. It wasn't long before they found their first Grimm. Jaune gave a sigh of relief when he saw it was a lone beowolf about ten yards down the path. He turned to the team nearest to the front.

"Remember what we taught you. Shields up, eyes open, wait for your openings. Go get 'em!"

The two determined villagers moved forward cautiously, shields raised stances wide, and low to the ground. Jaune observed their almost comically slow progression with growing trepidation. He held his breath, somehow feeling more nervous now, than when he was the one doing battle.

"Is this what it's been like training me?" He muttered to Pyrrha, who simply smiled, and aimed Milo's rifle form at the beowolf, ready to fire at the first sign of trouble.

The beowolf quickly noticed the pair approaching it, and charged forward, raising its claw for a strike that never found its mark. The First villager stepped forward; raising his shield to catch the blow, as the second villager behind him took the chance to move forward, thrusting his spear into the beast's belly. The Grimm gave a howl of pain, and gave a wild swipe at the offending youth, only to be met by his shield, villagers shield, as he yanked his spear out of the beast's belly, causing it to lurch forward, where the first villager took the opportunity to cleave the creatures head from its neck.

Jaune gave a sigh of relief as the militia sent up a cheer of triumph. As the two victorious villagers made their way back to the group, he noticed another lone beowolf approaching, drawn by the blood of its comrade.

"Alright" Jaune called out, "who's next?"

* * *

The rest of the day was mostly a success. Jaune had to reprimand a few people from time to time, and Pyrrha had to prevent a few villagers from having their heads bit off, but for the most part, the villagers were proving a cautious and disciplined group of amateurs.

It wasn't until the sun began to set, and the sheriff was about to call it a day that trouble began. A group of young adults came up the path on motorbikes, panic on all their faces.

"Sheriff Tong" one of them called out.

"What are you idiots doing outside of the village" The sheriff demanded?!

"We were off-roading when we saw a herd of Grimm! Headed this way!"

Jaune heard the militia begin to talk amongst themselves, panic in their voices. "How many" The sheriff demanded.

"At least thirty" one of the cyclists said, "mostly beowolves, but a few Ursai too."

Jaune turned to the sheriff. "You're call. My team can take them out ourselves, but if the militia gets involved, we can't guarantee their safety."

The sheriff thought for a moment, then smiled, "why not have them take up a defensive stance, while the five of us give them a show."

Jaune smiled back. "Sounds good to me, what do you three think" he said, turning to his team.

Ren nodded the affirmative and Nora was all too happy to have a fight of her own.

Pyrrha smiled, overjoyed to see Jaune's confidence. "I'll show the militia how to form a shield wall. That way, even if something gets past us, they can take it out."

She had just finished organizing the militia into two rows, (swordsmen in front, on their knees, shields facing forward, and spearmen standing behind, shields raised over their heads) when Ren's sharp eyes picked up the first few Grimm. She quickly rushed over, taking her stance next to Jaune. Cordon had also joined team JNPR and the sheriff at the front.

"Go back Cordon" Sheriff Tong commanded.

"I'm more than capable of killing a few Grimm, Sheriff." He whispered so Jaune only just heard him, "you and this town have been good to my family. Let me serve this community before I leave."

"No time to argue" Jaune said, "Nora, light them up."

Nora began firing Magnhild into the crowd of Grimm, filling the area with smoke. Any Grimm that emerged from the smoke was quickly gunned down by Ren and Pyrrha, or pierced by concealed knives, thrown by Sheriff Tong. Any Grimm fortunate enough to survive them were quickly cut down by Jaune, or had their throats torn out by Cordon.

After a few minutes enough Grimm had made it passed the line of fire, which necessitated the rest of Team JNPR switching to melee weapons, though this hardly decreased their effectiveness. Sheriff Tong was confident enough in their abilities that she stood back and observed the young hunters in training.

* * *

Lie Ren was definitely a student of Sensei Hail. StormFlower was an extension of his body, and he proved just as deadly with his hands and feet as with his weapon.

Pyrrha Nikos had clearly earned her celebrity status. She made the battle field look like a dancefloor, moving about fluidly and gracefully, totally untouchable by her foes.

Where Pyrrha made battle look like a dance, Nora Valkyrie made it look like a playground. She charged the creatures with a look of glee, her face showing her love of battle, while her skill demonstrated her awareness of the danger around her.

The real surprise to the sheriff was the team leader, Jaune Arc. While training the militia, he had shown a natural talent for leadership, despite obvious nervousness. It was clear that he was a skilled tactician, and that his team respected his authority. But in combat, he was clearly behind his team. He clearly had a firm grasp on the basics, a solid defense, and excellent battlefield awareness, but he lacked the grace, confidence, and experience of his team.

She decided to put this concern aside for now, and discuss it with his team later. For now, Team JNPR seemed to have a firm grasp on the situation. They were an excellent team, who clearly understood one another's strengths and weaknesses, and knew how to work together as a team. As a surrogate family of sorts.

* * *

Jaune was feeling good about this battle. The handful of Grimm that made it past his team and Cordon had been quickly slain by the well-formed militia. He hadn't observed any injuries, and most of the Grimm had retreated. At this point it was mostly mop-up. He took a moment to check on Cordon, who was yanking his claws out of an Ursa's massive throat.

"Everything okay Cordon?"

"Never better. Was the breach in vale anything like this?"

"No nothing like this…:

Jaune's mind suddenly started racing. This DID seem similar to the breach. A swarm of Grimm, suddenly finding a path that only a few had found up till now. As if someone had gotten the idea from the Breach.

At that moment, he glanced behind Cordon, and saw one of the cyclists, his wolf ears standing on end, aiming a gun at Cordons head.

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes!**_

 _ **I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Thank you so much for your support. Please continue to leave reviews, I like to know what you guys enjoy, and I will gladly accept all constructive criticism.**_

 _ **Just so you guys know I'm not yanking this all out of my ass, here's a few plot points for followers of this story to look forward to.**_

 _ **1\. We'll find out why Nora friend zoned Ren.**_

 _ **2\. Ren and Nora will find out about Jaune's fake transcripts.**_

 _ **3\. Jaune's semblance will be discovered, and it will put him on Cinder's radar.**_

 _ **4\. Pyrrha will begin to channel a bit of her inner Agent Carolina.**_

 _ **5\. There will be an encounter with Penny.**_

 _ **6\. We will meet the families of Team JNPR.**_

 _ **7\. There will be a falling out with Team RWBY (inspired by the Volume 3 opening theme.)**_

 _ **I'm actually planning on this being part of a series of stories surrounding Team JNPR. I really hope I can flesh out Ren and Nora, while staying true to the characters owned by Rooster Teeth.**_


End file.
